


Who Knew [ChanSaw]

by TheDreamer240



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based off of the Movie, Chansaw, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Was a request from my WattPad, in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: Both Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer unknowingly like each other, what would be the outcome if Veronica had ran into Chandler in the bathroom instead?





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Again: There is slightly detailed Non-Con between Heather and David in the second chapter, I will be marking NSFW sections with Stars like these "***"

V E R O N I C A  


 

   Veronica look up to the clouds, admiring their shapes so she wouldn't need to catch herself to stop looking at the one and only Mythic Bitch herself.

 

_"Veronica!"_

 

Speak of the devil, that's her queue to to go. 

 

  "yeah, yeah I'm comin'"

 

   She took her spot buy her blue ball, placing the mallet steadily by it, ready to hit.

 

  
   It's been three weeks since she joined the Heathers and she still finds ways to mess up, like when she almost ended up kissing Heather the other day, they were so close, luckily Veronica caught herself in time and pulled back, her face as red as Heather Chandler's blazer.

 

   The only one that knows any of this; any of the thoughts that occur in Veronica's mind about Heather Chandler? Is Betty Finn.

 

C H A N D L E R

 

   There was a reason Heather Chandler let the little blue nobody into the clique, and one reason only, she didn't let just anyone join the Heathers, no, It's only been her, Duke, and McNamara. Veronica was the only exception due to Chandler's crush on the blue nerd since 3rd grade. It wasn't until three weeks ago that Heather had the chance to invite her in.

 

   No one even knew about this crush she had, no one even seemed to think twice about why Heather Chandler let Veronica Sawyer of all people into the group. Not even Heather McNamara or Heather Duke knew about this, they  _couldn't_ know about this!

 

** T H E R E M I N G T O N P A R T Y **

V E R O N I C A

 

   Finally, Veronica's first College party, well, not exactly something she was excited about, but at least Heather will be there with her...  _hopefully_.

 

   The girls walked in, Chandler walking beside Veronica, bumping into a few people as they made their way through the crowded hallway.

 

   This has to be the most terrifying thing Veronica has done, the second being when she joined the Heathers.

 

   Looking over slightly into her peripheral vision, Veronica noticed the pair of silver eyes watching her, whether they were to keep an eye on Veronica she she didn't do anything stupid? Or simply checking her out; at this point it might as well be both. But she knew better, Chandler couldn't be checking her out, Chandler was straight, besides, even if Heather Chandler was gay, there's no way shed have the hots for someone like Veronica Sawyer. Heather Chandler was way out of her league!

 

C H A N D L E R

 

   Walking beside Veronica she tried sneaking glances at the girl. She was a proud in a way, she made her go from  _"pretty"_ to  _"Absolutely Gorgeous"_. Well, Heather had no doubts that Veronica looked stunning without the apparel she made her dress up in, but it doesn't seem like she'll ever even have a chance to see the day where that even happens.

 

   She eventually gives up on trying to hide her glances, simply staring at Veronica with no regards to the consequences. It didn't seem to bother the other, so why not?

 

   They reach the main room, a couple of college boys walk up to the two.

 

   "You two ready?" the shorter one asked.

 

   Chandler simply nodded, leaving Veronica to ask the question, "for what?"

 

   "The Party of course!" What else?" the taller one practically hollered as he grabbed Chandler's arm, dragging her to another room.

 

V E R O N I C A

 

   Veronica watched as Chandler was pulled away, _shit_ , now she was alone, at her first party, next to a guy who seems completely full of himself.

 

   He drags her into another room just like the other guy did with Heather.  _Holy Fuck this was not going to happen!_

 

   Veronica pulls her arm away from his grip, "I am not doing this, whatever _this_  is."

 

   He scoffs, "other people at your high-school aren't so uptight."

 

   She steps back a bit, "I have this little prepared speech for when my suitor decides to try take more than I'd like to give him, OH GEE BLANK-"

 

   "Save the speeches for Malcolm X," he interrupts, "I just wanna get laid."

 

   Now it's her time to scoff, tossing some papers that were laid upon the coffee table angrily to the floor, "you don't deserve my fucking speech."

 

   Storming out of the room Veronica feels sick, she  _needs_  to get out of here.

 

   She makes her way to one of the bathrooms, quickly running over puke into the nearest trashcan. Wiping off the residue from her mouth with her forearm she turns around to face the one and only Heather Chandler. She looks like she's been crying, the mirror is wet with water she assumes was Heathers doing, maybe not, she'll never know.

 

   "Hey..." she starts.

 

   "Hey."

 

   "You alright?"


	2. NSFW

C H A N D L E R

 

   Chandler walked alongside David, not that she wanted to but that she  _had_ to. She needed to keep her reputation up. She had to do to what people expected of her.

 

   Entering his dorm she moved to sit on the couch that sat beside the small dorm room kitchen. He sat next to her, of course, leaning in kiss her sloppily. Heather  _hated it._ But she kissed back, barely, letting David do the work.

 

   Getting handsy he grabbed at her waist, pulled at her dress and just kept  _touching and touching._ She wanted it to  _Stop!_ She pushed away, "Come on David, lets just get to the party."

 

   "Sorry, it's just you're so hot tonight." he gently nudged the back of her head, Chandler knew what he expected her to do, and she  _had_  to do it.

  *******

   She looked down, giving up, slowly letting herself slide down to her knees on the ground before reaching for his zipper. Taking in a hot breath she let herself reach and pull out that gross thing men called a dick. She internally grimaced, wrapping a hand around it to tug at it like she was taught. Heather could have gagged right there is she had the reflex. But she help back. Tentatively licking up from base to tip. The worst thing in this moment was his lack of warning before he came. Glad it was over so fast but her face was now frosted with gross salty cum.

  *******

   "Jesus Christ warn me next time!" she hopes there won't ever be a next time, she should have stayed and helped out Veronica.

 

   Heather didn't even let him answer before leaving to walk to bathroom and wash herself off. She felt worthless... like just a toy for men to play with. Walking over to the sink and grabbing a glass, filling it up with water.

 

   Guzzling the water a bit in her mouth she spat it at her reflection,  _disgusted with herself._

 

   Not but 2 seconds later she saw Veronica run in before regurgitating into the nearest trashcan.

 

   " _Hey..."_ Veronica starts.

 

   "Hey."

 

V E R O N I C A

 

   Veronica didn't know what came over her as she sauntered over to Heather, backing her up against the wall, "Holy hell... why are you so hot~"

   Heather seemed to scowl, but it looked forced.

 

   "Jesus, Brian is a Male, all that's on his mind is sex, he got pissed when I told him no. But it's not that I don't wanna have sex, No I know what I wanna do~"

 

   Chandler stepped back, well, tried to, being pushed up against a wall didn't exactly help her cause. She could feel the hot breath of Veronica Sawyer down the side of her neck, "'Ronnica, lets just get out of here and get you sobered up alright?"

 

   Veronica wasn't even drunk, tipsy even, somethings just flipped off. Like a switch. A phase of false confidence.

 

   "Alright..." she sighed, walking with Heather Chandler as she pulled her out to the car.

 

  **T H E M O R N I N G  A F T E R**

 

C H A N D L E R

 

   Waking up, Chandler slowly took to her surroundings, she was quite aware where she was, she didn't get drunk at all last night, she helped Veronica after taking her to her room and giving her a glass of water to help with any lingering anxiety that lingered in her chest. After a while they both fell asleep under the covers, neither of them making a move to speak, it was all too exhausting of a night.

 

   She felt the warmth of Veronica's hold as she went to get up, the other now snuggling into Heather's back. "Veronica, wake up..." she asked tiredly, turning over to look at the other face to face.

 

   Veronica didn't budge, her breathing still soft as she slept soundly. An idea popped into Chandler's head, placing a hand on Veronica's cheek before leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips. Pulling back Heather saw beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes, "well good morning beautiful..."

 

   Veronica sat up, yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up, "Mornin'..."

 

   Smiling Heather got up, "Want anything to eat love?" 

  
  
  "Yeah, you~" Veronica replied, a smug smirk on her face.

 

   Chandler scoffed, "have you ever even had sex before?"

 

   "No," she replied, "but there's a first to everything."

  *******

   Walking back over to the end of the bed Heather pulled Veronica in for a kiss, it was soft, warm, gentle, unlike all the "make out sessions' she's had with men. This time it was something she actually wanted to happen, something she enjoyed. It made her heart soar as she let her hands grip at Veronica's waist. Kissing up the side of her face she nipped at the others ear, "how about I show you how this works, hm?" all she got in reply was a soft nod.

 

   With a small huff Chandler leaned down to kiss at the others neck, nipping lightly, causing small gasps to escape from Veronica's mouth.

 

   She wanted Veronica's first time to be something enjoyable, so she kept her pace slow. Gently she nipped again this time at the edge of her jaw, softly kissing the area to sooth it. A hand made its way down Veronica's side, a chill going down the girl's spine as she whined slightly at the light contact.

 

   "Stop teasing..." it came out as a soft whisper from the blue girl's lips.

 

   Heather giggles at this, "let's take it slow 'Ronnica." she says as she pulls down at Veronica's skirt, "I actually love you, Veronica... unlike those fuck boys, I want this to be just as special for you as it is for me..."

 

   Veronica gave a small smile, "I love you too, Heather Chandler."

 

   At that moment Chandler took the chance to kiss her, their bodies still intertwined as she bit at her bottom lip, now sliding a hand down where Veronica seemed to need it most. Edging her on until finally Veronica seemed to snap and beg her. So she did. Heather let herself go further, relishing in the moans that came from Veronica's mouth a perfect symphony.

 

   After making sure it was okay she entered Veronica, letting her get used to the feel of one finger at a time until they got to three. At this point Veronica couldn't hold back her cute little noises of pleasure, trying to cover them up with her hand until Heather moved it and pinned it down to the bed, settling with biting into Chandler's shoulder. Every movement of Heather's fingers sent sparks up Veronica's spine and into the ever growing knot in her stomach, the pads of Heather's fingers hitting that special spot every single time until she finally released with a silent scream into Heather's shoulder as she bit down harder. She let go slightly as she came down from her high, now nuzzling to the crook of the others neck.

  *******

   "You doing alright there, love?" Heather asked, lightly tipping Veronica's head up with a finger under her chin. Eyes closed, Veronica nodded with smile.

 

**_"I love you..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Go Follow me on the Heathers [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/9hurhk), I post more art there than I do on Tumblr so. 
> 
> Or you can go follow my [WattPad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheDreamer240) I post more short stories on there, some that I haven't even posted onto AO3


End file.
